Existing waterway switch valves have rotation switch type and sliding switch type. The rotation switch type valves have a valve body, a switch unit and a rotation sleeve, the switch unit is rotatably disposed inside the valve body, the rotation sleeve and the switch unit are assembled together, the user rotates the rotation sleeve to drive the switch unit to rotate with respect to the valve body so as to switch the valve. The sliding switch type valves have a valve body, a switch unit and a sliding sleeve, the switch unit is slidably disposed inside the valve body, the sliding sleeve and the switch unit are assembled together, the user makes the sliding sleeve sliding to drive the switch unit to slide with respect to the valve body so as to switch the valve. whether rotation switch type or sliding switch type, there is always friction between the switch unit and the valve body during switching, the sealing component of the switch unit becomes worn so quickly, besides the user has to use force hard in the switch unit.